Why Date A Cobra?
by Giraffes4Ever
Summary: After the clue hunt, Amy is left wondering whether to cling to the past, or embrace her future.  Probably shouldn't be rated T, but i'm scared of rating things too low. DO NOT read the first chapter and give up, as these chapters improve as they go on.
1. First Attempt

**From Amy's POV, after the clue hunt, but Vespers Rising never happened. Please Read and Review.**

I watched Ian out the corner of my eye. I longed to reach for him, to have him take me in his arms, to feel safe once more. But I couldn't trust him anymore, not after what he did last time. My friends don't understand. They think dating Ian would be a dream come true, because he's gorgeous, because of the social status being Ian Kabra's girlfriend would bring. They don't understand that it goes much deeper than that. Since the clue hunt I have been battling with emotions. And it all comes down to this. What do I put first? My love and longing for Ian, and risk the pain and heartbreak that will almost certainly bring, or a calm and emotionless life, alone, yet free from the pain of losing my heart.

I know what Dan would say. "Date a Cobra?" He'd exclaim, "Why on earth would you ever want to date a Cobra?" And that is a question I can't answer. Because honestly, I don't know. Why would I want to date a Cobra? But I do. And deep down I know that I could never really live without him.

He turned, and caught my eye. And I knew that he knew, that he understood, because he was fighting the same battles as me. Only he hid it better. He walked towards me and smiled.

"Alright Love?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, as I raised my lips to his.


	2. A Note From The Author

**Hey, and thanks to everyone reading this story. No, this is not another chapter.**

**I have decided to rewrite this, but am not entirely sure how to go about it. I would like to make it longer, and explain her emotions more, though it will probably remain a one-shot. So, when you review, which I'm sure all you lovely people were about to do, I would appreciate it if you could tell me:**

**1) What part of the story do you not want changed.**

**2) What part of the story should be changed, or what I should add to the story.**

**3) An idea of a first sentence for the story.**

**Thank you again for reading, I hope to be back with you soon with more ideas.**


	3. Second Attempt

**Here is my second attempt at this passage. Hopefully it makes more sense than the last one. Please review with thoughts, opinions, and ideas.**

From Amy's POV.

It had been Fiske's idea to have a reunion. After the clue hunt the branches had gone their separate ways, speaking to each other only when a decision needed to be made that concerned more than one branch. A year later, and we hadn't been all together as a group since the gauntlet. So Fiske had insisted on a family reunion, bringing together members from all the 5 branches of the Cahill family, with me as hostess. And so I had to see them all again, I had to stand by the door and smile prettily as all the ghosts from my past walked through my front door.

And so I stood, in the corner of the room, and I found myself watching Ian out of the corner of my eye. I longed to reach for him, to have him take me in his arms, to feel safe once more, like I had the last time he'd taken me into his arms. But so much had changed since then, I couldn't trust him anymore, not after what he did last time. Not since he'd tried to kill or seriously harm me multiple times. Even if his mother was the main problem.

Since I came home, I've tried to slot back into my old life. I've tried to keep my friends, but I can't tell them about the hunt. And so they don't know about Ian. Not the full story. They know he broke my heart and was mean to me, but they don't understand my lack of trust. They think dating Ian would be a dream come true, because he's gorgeous, because of the social status being Ian Kabra's girlfriend would bring. They don't understand that it goes much deeper than that. And I can't explain without giving away how close I was to losing my life.

Since the clue hunt I have been battling with emotions. And it all comes down to this. What do I put first? My love and longing for Ian, and risk the pain and heartbreak that will almost certainly bring, or a calm and emotionless life, alone, yet free from the pain of losing my heart.

I know what Dan would say. "Date a Cobra?" He'd exclaim, "Why on earth would you ever want to date a Cobra?" And that is a question I can't answer. Because honestly, I don't know. Why would I want to date a Cobra? But I do. And deep down I knew that I could never really live without him.

He turned, and caught my eye. And I knew that he knew, that he understood, because he was fighting the same battles as me. Only he hid it better. He was also struggling between life and love, the same problems, the same aching as me. He walked towards me and smiled.

"Alright Love?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around me, and I knew that I was home. I would follow the same sentiments as Lizzie in Pride and Prejudice, when she tells Jane "in such cases as these a good memory is unpardonable". I would forget the past as well as I could, and look to the future instead. I smiled, as I raised my lips to his.


	4. Another Note From The Author

**Thanks to ****bookgirl39, the only person to review both attempts.**

**The rest of you, help me out here. **

**Which version do you prefer, 1 or 2?**

**Why did you read this?**

**What do you want from it?**

**Is it too OOC? Does this matter?**

**How about if I do it in Ian's POV?**

Example: We pulled up outside the rebuilt version of Grace's mansion. Natalie looked at it in disgust.

"It's tiny!" She moaned. "They could have at least built it a decent size."

I could see what she meant. Compared to the Kabra mansion this place was pretty small. But to my surprise the size didn't disgust me as much as it did Natalie. Although it did seem small, it was beautifully built, using as many of the old stone bricks as could have been salvaged. And Amy stood at the top of the steps, dressed in a jade green ball gown that matched her eyes perfectly. It was full length, strapless, and the bodice intricately decorated with silver thread and diamonds. As I stepped out the limo, I shook my head, trying to dislodge all thoughts of her beauty. Since when was I interested in what anyone else was wearing, especially someone of such low birth as her.

**So what do you think? Rubbish? Bad? Ok? Good? Worth Continuing?**

**Please Tell Me**

**Review. Now. Even If it is to tell me never to write again, I would rather know. Please...**


	5. Ian POV

**Don't shoot me. I really am sorry for the delay. Maybe if more people had bothered to review, I might have been more inspired! Thanks to MiniAsianDoll and ****bookgirl39 for their reviews. I don't own the 39 Clues .**

**Here you go, the longest chapter yet: **

We pulled up outside the rebuilt version of Grace's mansion. Natalie looked at it in disgust.

"It's tiny!" She moaned. "They could have at least built it a decent size."

I could see what she meant. Compared to the Kabra mansion this place was pretty small. But to my surprise the size didn't disgust me as much as it did Natalie. Although it did seem small, it was beautifully built, using as many of the old stone bricks as could have been salvaged. And Amy stood at the top of the steps, dressed in a jade green ball gown that matched her eyes perfectly. It was full length, strapless, and the bodice intricately decorated with silver thread and diamonds. As I stepped out the limo, I shook my head, trying to dislodge all thoughts of her beauty. Since when was I interested in what anyone else was wearing, especially someone of such low birth as her. She was a peasant, compared to me, and no doubt the dress she was wearing had been bought cheap, and second hand... So why did I feel like this? This longing for...for...I don't even know, I can't describe it. I just knew that my opinion of the Cahill siblings had changed. Especially towards the girl; I couldn't even look at her without feeling...something. And Kabra's don't feel. Ever. Emotions are FLO. I walked towards the house.

Later, as I stood inside, with a glass of lemonade in one hand, (which I had no intention of drinking, one sip had told me it was value, water and sugar which had never seen a lemon), I watched the way she flitted across the room talking to everyone and anyone, apart from me. She seemed to avoid me. I know it goes back to Korea, and what I did to her then. She rarely looks me in the eye since. So while my appreciation for her has grown, her liking of me diminishes with each passing day. As she grows more and more confident, I, the great Ian Kabra, feel more and more out of my depth.

Just when my heart had reached the bottom of the pit of despair, and I was considering calling Natalie and going straight home, I caught her eye from across the room, and, for one second, she let her confident facade down, and I saw it as what it was, a screen, and I saw her for what she was, an actress, and I realized it wasn't that she didn't care, just that she was afraid to show it, that she didn't want to be hurt. I hadn't realized how my actions in the hunt had hurt her; I hadn't realized she'd been torn apart as badly as I had. I knew, then and there, I had to make it up to her. But how? Would she accept me? Why should she, after all I'd put her through. I deserved to be alone. I was about to back out when Daniel walked up to me.

"Hey, Cobra"

"Don't call me that, Daniel"

"I'll stop when you stop, Cobra. It's Dan D...A...N... Get it?"

"Alright, Dan. What do you want?" I sighed, admitting defeat.

"I was just wondering..." He trailed off.

"What?" I was getting impatient.

"Whenareyougoingtoaskamyout." He said, all in one breath. I couldn't make out a word of it.

"Okay, repeat in English please Danie... Dan."

"When are you going to ask Amy out?"

"What?" I asked, still confused, "I thought you hated me? Why do you want me to ask your sister out?"

He looked at me, torn between a longing to refuse to tell me, just to annoy me, and explaining. Eventually explaining won.

"Everybody knows you like her. And it's pretty obvious she likes you."

" 'Course I like her. We're friends..."

"You know what I mean."

"She likes me?" What he'd said just sank in.

"She always has."

"But... After Korea, I assumed..."

"It hurt her, of course it did. Tore her apart like nothing I've ever seen before, but she still likes you. You left her in pieces, again and again, and yet she's still determined there's a nice side to you. Why'd you think she saved your life on the mountain? _'Everybody deserves a second chance,'_ she said. And she's still waiting. For you to admit you hurt her in Korea. For you to ask for a second chance. I don't know. And you were right, I don't like you, but if you make Amy happy, then I'll do my best to overlook past grievances, and try to make friends. If you promise not to hurt her like that again."

"I...I...Of course I won't hurt her again. You have no idea how it's tortured me. Not a single night passes when I don't have nightmares of what happened in Korea."

"So you'll ask her out?"

"Okay."

"Go on, then," and he shoved me across the room in her direction.

I approached her cautiously, scared (I know, after every thing I'd seen in the clue hunt, I, Ian Kabra, was scared of a girl) of what she'd say. Then I met her eyes, and I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. My pace quickened, I felt more confident, and I was by her side in a matter of second. I took a deep breath, gulped, and somehow stuttered out the impossible words,

"I...I'm sorry, love, will you take me back?"

**Ok, I know the endings don't quite match up between the two POV, so which do you prefer.**

**I apologise again for taking ages to write this. **

**So what do you think? Rubbish? Bad? Ok? Good? Worth Continuing? **

**Please Tell Me. One or two words, just copy and paste one of the above, so I know you're reading this. If you're not, there's no point my continuing it.**

**Also, if I do continue this, how should I continue it? Should I redo Amy's part, to fit with Ian, or redo Ian's to fit Amy's? Or should I leave it here?**


End file.
